(Failed) Boring Monologue
by Jinsei Megami
Summary: Hanya sebuah monolog gagal yang membosankan dari seorang remaja bernama Uzumaki Karin./"Kau bicara, kau mati. Aku serius!"/[oneshot]


_Disclaimers_ :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(Failed) Boring Monologue © Jinsei Megami

 _Warning_ : AU, OOC, _Typo_ (s), berpotensi membosankan

 _Read_ _first_ , baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^

 _Enjoy_ _read_ , _Minna_ ~

.

Jinsei Megami _Proudly_ _Present_

 **(FAILED) BORING MONOLOGUE**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Rutinitas."

Iseng kucari arti kata itu di salah satu _search engine_ paling terkenal di dunia. Berhubung aku tak diberikan royalti dan komisi, kurasa aku tak perlu menyebutkan merk.

"Rutinitas berasal dari kata rutin yang memiliki arti prosedur yang teratur dan tidak berubah-ubah."

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuruni anak tangga menuju ke lantai bawah rumah bibiku yang kutinggali. Rutinitasku? Hmm..., baiklah, kumulai monologku.

"Kumulai hari dengan bangun tidur, tentu saja. Kau nggak mungkin melakukan aktifitas tanpa bangun terlebih dahulu, kan? Lalu mandi. Menyiapkan diri untuk ke sekolah. Sarapan bersama paman dan bibi, juga sepupuku yang pecicilan dan menyebalkan. Berangkat sekolah. Histeris pada seorang cowok idola di sekolah bersama _fans_ yang lain. Masuk kelas dan belajar. Istirahat sambil bergosip. Masuk kelas lagi dan belajar. Istirahat, makan siang, dan —lagi-lagi— bergosip. Masuk kelas lagi dan —dengan terpaksa— belajar. Pulang sekolah. Membantu bibi membersihkan rumah dan menyiapkan makan malam. Makan malam. Naik ke kamar dan —pura-pura— belajar. Mengobrol —alias bergosip— dengan Ino atau Sakura di _chat room_. Tidur. Bangun tidur. Mandi... Oh, ayolah... Tak perlu aku ulangi rutinitasku sampai aku tidur lagi, kan?"

Itu memang rutinitasku. Lima hari dalam seminggu. _Week end_ pun tak jauh berbeda. Kadang di jam yang sama bila aku sekolah, saat _week end_ kuhabiskan dengan membaca novel roman, membiarkan imajinasiku melayang. Mengkhayalkan apa yang rasanya mustahil akan dapat terjadi di realita. Atau aku akan pergi keluar, itu hanya jika Sakura atau Ino yang mengajakku. Lagi-lagi, pasti akan bergosip. Atau lebih sering lagi, membiarkan tubuhku tergeletak di atas kasur selama berjam-jam seperti beruang yang sedang hibernasi.

"Lupakan soal perumpamaan itu!" seruku entah pada siapa. "Beruang hibernasi... Huh, sama sekali tidak ada cantiknya. Ah! sebut saja 'fase kepompong', itu jauh lebih bagus. Cocok dengan diriku yang cantik."

Ya, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa hidupku begitu datar. Begitu-begitu saja. Tidak ada yang menarik. Benar-benar membosankan.

Dengan berakhirnya agresi militerku terhadap Sakura, menyusul lenyapnya rasa sukaku pada Sasuke. Maka warna di hidupku juga pudar. Abu-abu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke teras samping rumah. Kemudian duduk di lantai kayu dengan kaki yang menggantung terayun. Kupandangi langit. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin saja bisa membunuh rasa bosanku. Mencoba meniru apa yang biasa dilakukan Shikamaru di tiap waktu lengangnya. Mencoba mencari apa yang yang menarik dari kegiatan monoton itu. Namun tidak berhasil. Aku malah mengantuk.

Kuhela napasku seperti nenek-nenek habis mendaki tiga anak tangga. Aku merasa umurku bertambah empat puluh tahun. Bisa-bisa kebosanan ini membuat tubuhku menua.

"Sial! Aku benci keriput."

Suara langkah yang bergemuruh terdengar beberapa saat setelah pintu depan dibuka. Makin lama terdengar makin ribut. Aku tahu siapa itu yang baru saja datang. Tentu saja. Tak lain tak bukan adalah –kuarahkan telapak tanganku padanya –sepupuku.

Naruto, Si Biang Rusuh.

Gerakan tanganku kelihatan jelas membuatnya bingung. Kulihat dia membuka mulutnya, namun kututup mulutnya dengan telapak tanganku. Takkan kubiarkan celotehannya membuyarkan monologku.

Namun hanya selang beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh Naruto menggelepar seperti ikan kekeringan. Dahiku mengerut. Dia kenapa, sih? Dan sesaat kemudian aku baru sadar, hidungnya tertutup. Dia nyaris kehabisan napas.

Spontan saja kutarik tanganku. Dan dia langsung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, lubang hidungnya pun terlihat membesar, berupaya menangkap oksigen lebih banyak. Wajahnya terlihat menjijikan. Jika Hinata melihatnya seperti ini, dia pasti akan segera diputuskan, dan Naruto akan ada di lingkaran kebosanan bersamaku.

Ah! Hinata tak mungkin memutuskan Naruto. Gadis itu telah dibuta-tulikan oleh cinta.

Aku beralih kembali kepada langit. Awan berarak jauh di atasku, sedikit melindungiku dari teriknya mentari. Kuhela napas lagi.

Naruto sungguh beruntung. Seandainya aku bisa dicintai seorang pria seperti Naruto dicintai oleh Hinata, hidupku pasti takkan lagi membosankan. Atau jika itu terlalu sulit digapai, aku ingin bisa mencintai seseorang seperti Hinata mencintai Naruto. Tapi itu juga sama sulitnya. Aku belum menemukan pria yang pantas kucurahkan rasa itu. Yang bisa membuatku buta dan tuli dan tergila-gila.

Aku tahu Naruto pasti akan melakukan protes atas apa yang barusan kulakukan padanya. Maka dari itu aku menoleh padanya tepat ketika dia membuka mulutnya. Kupandang dia dengan tatapan maut andalanku. Memberikannya ancaman lewat mataku. Menyiratkan bahwa aku pasti tidak akan segan lagi menutup mulutnya –dan mungkin juga hidungnya— jika ia berani mengoceh sedikit pun. Aku tak akan peduli dia akan menggelepar atau mungkin kehabisan napas hingga tewas.

"Kau bicara, kau mati. Aku serius!" Kurealisasikan ancamanku.

Yah... setidaknya aku berharap dia menganggapku serius. _Hey_! Aku kan bukan psikopat gila yang senang membunuh hanya karena malas mendengar celotehan seorang sepupu yang tidak bisa diam.

Tapi aku memang senang saat melihat ketakutan di wajahnya. Dia percaya. Konyol.

Aku bangkit berdiri. Dan tawaku ingin meledak saat Naruto menggeser bokongnya di lantai teras dengan gugup menjauhiku.

"Tenang saja, Sepupu. Aku sedang tidak ingin mengotori tanganku dengan darah hari ini," ucapku datar dan memandangnya penuh tatapan mengintimidasi, seakan aku terbiasa menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Haha! Kurasa aktingku sangggup mengalahkan akting luar biasa Sir Anthony Hopkins di Silence of the Lambs. Kutambahkan, "Aku mau mandi."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Sebelum ia benar-benar bersuara, aku menghentikannya lagi.

Kutempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirku sendiri. "Ssstt! Kau belum boleh bersuara. Ancamanku masih sama, Sepupu. Kau bicara, kau mati."

Dan Naruto menurutiku dan hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Baguslah kalau dia mengerti.

Dan aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju kamarku. Siang ini begitu terik, guyuran air mungkin akan bisa membuat tubuhku sedikit lebih sejuk. Kubuka _t-shirt_ -ku melewati kepalaku dan kulihat sepasang mata hitam kelam memandangiku dari pintu kamar mandiku. Hanya sedetik sebelum aku tersadar dan mampu berteriak, "AAARGH!"

Seketika tanganku meloloskan _t-shirt_ -ku kembali menyelubungi tubuhku dan pemilik sepasang mata itu berbalik memunggungiku, sementara di luar Naruto menggedor keras pintu kamarku.

Aku sempat bingung memilih antara menampar wajah orang asing itu atau membuka pintu untuk Naruto sebelum akhirnya kulakukan _option_ kedua. Segera kubukakan pintu untuk Naruto. Persetan dengan monolog, aku butuh penjelasan. "Siapa dia?"

Naruto hanya menjawabku dengan gerakan _absurd_ aneh yang sama sekali tak kumengerti. Oh, yang benar saja, dia tak mungkin masih menganggap serius ancamanku, kan?

"Sekarang kuizinkan kau bicara. Siapa penyelundup ini? Apa yang dia lakukan di kamar mandiku?"

"Dia bukan penyelundup. Dia sepupunya Sasuke. Dia kebetulan sedang lewat depan rumah dan ingin menumpang ke _toilet_ , tapi kau tahu sendiri _toilet_ di bawah tersumbat dan dia nggak mungkin pakai punya orang tuaku. Aku tadi mau mengatakan kalau ada yang sedang pakai _toilet_ kamarmu."

Kini monolog hanya tinggal kenangan. Selamat datang, dialog.

"Kenapa kau nggak bilang?"

"Itu yang ingin kukatakan sejak tadi. Tapi kau nggak memberikan kesempatan aku untuk bicara dan malah mengancamku. Aku kan masih sayang nyawaku."

Sungguh aku tak suka raut wajah Si Biang Rusuh ini. Wajahnya seakan meneriakkan kata _'RASAKAN!'_ padaku. Menyebalkan.

Kubetulkan posisi kacamataku sehingga aku bisa melihat pria itu dengan lebih jelas. Ya, matanya sangat khas Uchiha sekali. Dia masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah semerah tomat. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya dengan kikuk. Apa yang membuatnya bersemu dan salah tingkah begitu?

Ah! Buat apa aku bertanya? Tentu saja, dia baru saja melihat seorang gadis nyaris melakukan adegan _striptease_ tepat di depat matanya secara langsung.

Aku menatapnya galak. Tapi sepertinya tatapan pembunuhku tak mempan padanya. Buktinya, dia sama sekali tak kelihatan teriintimidasi. Hmm..., menarik.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih toiletnya. Maaf sudah memakainya tanpa izin." Dia membungkuk dengan sopan.

Aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Dia kelihatan tulus meminta maaf. Lagipula kejadian tadi pun bukan atas kesengajaannya. Aku berkata, "Jangan. Harusnya Naruto yang meminta maaf."

Kulihat Naruto memutar bola matanya sebelum berbalik pergi keluar kamarku. Mengatakan pada Si Sepupu Sasuke bahwa dia akan mengantarnya keluar.

Si Sepupu Sasuke pun melangkah berniat menyusul Naruto, namun dia berhenti di depanku ketika aku bertanya padanya, "Kau nggak lihat aku setengah _topless_ , kan?"

Baru kusadari postur tubuhnya begitu tinggi ketika dia berdiri menjulang di hadapanku.

Aku menanyakan hal itu hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa maluku. Aku berharap dia menjawab ' _tidak'_ , tapi rupanya Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doaku. "Maaf. Aku bohong kalau aku bilang nggak. Maafkan aku sekali lagi. Aku benar-benar nggak tahu tadi kau sedang... mm... yah..."

Wajahnya kembali bersemu merah dan aku tahu aku pun sama.

Dengan gugup dia berjalan menuju pintu kamarku. Aku mengekorinya. Entah kenapa aku malah mengapresiasi kejujurannya, meskipun hal itu membuat kami berdua canggung.

"Namaku Karin. Uzumaki Karin."

"Aku tahu."

"Hah?"

Dia mengetuk pintu kamarku. Membuat aku bisa melihat papan kecil berisi alfabet penyusun namaku tergantung di sana. Oh ya, tentu saja.

Dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga meninggalkan aku yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan berbalik hanya untuk mengatakan, "Aku Uchiha Obito, kau boleh panggil aku Obito saja. Jika lain kali kita bertemu lagi, aku janji situasinya nggak akan separah tadi."

Obito, ya.

Aku tersenyum. Namun sedetik kemudian senyumku luruh mengingat niatku bermonolog hari ini –meratapi kebosanan di rutinitas kehidupanku— yang sama sekali tidak sukses.

"Hh... pada akhirnya monologku gagal. Percobaan bermonolog hari ini akhirnya berakhir."

"Kau bilang apa?" Obito menoleh padaku lagi dengan nada dan raut wajah kebingungan mendengar gumamanku.

"Nggak." Kujawab pertanyaannya sekadarnya dan ditambahkan senyuman termanis yang kupunya.

Obito hanya tertegun tak membalas berkata sepatah pun. Mungkin dia menganggapku gadis aneh. Tapi akhirnya dia membalas dengan senyuman juga. Tuhan..., senyumnya sungguh menawan. Dia benar-benar tampan. Bagaimana ini? Tidak. Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Hanya saja, Obito membuatku tertarik.

Aduh, ini sih bukan hanya monologku yang berakhir. Aku punya firasat bahwa kebosananku juga akan segera berakhir.

.

.

.

.

 **[the end]**

* * *

 **[a/n]**

 _Yo, readers_!

Jangan bilang kalo Meg nggak memperingatkan kalian bahwa _fic_ ini membosankan, ya. Ini memang jauh dari _fic_ - _fic_ Meg sebelumnya. Jujur, segala kegiatan Meg di _real_ _life_ bener-bener padat sampe Meg sesak dan sulit napas.

Jangankan nulis _fic_ , waktu untuk manjain diri Meg sendiri aja nggak ada. Makanya _fic_ Meg yang _multichapters_ belom bisa Meg terusin dulu. Bukannya _discontinued_ , tapi emang _feel_ -nya ilang. Meg harus ngebangun _feel_ -nya dari nol lagi. Dan buat Meg, itu membutuhkan meditasi setingkat petapa.

 _Fic_ ini Meg _publish_ hanya sebagai _sign_ bahwa Meg masih hidup dan baik-baik aja, sehat _wal afiat_.

Oh ya, kasih Meg masukan dong, _fic_ ini masuk _genre_ apa, ya? Karena Meg bingung, Meg _general_ -in aja jadinya.

 _See_ _ya_ , di _fic_ Meg yang lain...

 _and_ _last_...

 **.*~TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA~*.**

\\(^o^)/

*hug*

 _-Jinsei Megami-_


End file.
